HolyKlaroline's Drabbles
by HolyKlaroline
Summary: Collection of my Klaroline Drabbles. (Requests are open!)
1. Lovely Meeting

_Summary: Klaus meets Sheriff Forbes, a mother of his girlfriend._  
_Rating: K_

* * *

"You know, one day, we have to tell her anyway. And why not to do it now?" Caroline asked Klaus while they were walking in the park.

"Because, love, I don't think that your mother will be happy to learn that her sweet daughter is dating with the most dangerous supernatural being in the world." Said Klaus, who definitely was not ready to visit Sheriff Forbes.

"Oh, come on. She's my mom and she will accept my choice, no matter what." Caroline insisted.

"Caroline, with all my trust in you, I doubt that."

"Klaus." She stopped walking. "We will tell her tonight or never."

* * *

Liz was doing some housework when she heard the doorbell ring. Caroline had called her around a hour ago and said that she has a surprise for her and that she will come tonight.

Liz wondered what surprise that was if her daughter wanted to go home from college at 9pm.

She opened the door and saw Klaus Mikaelson, who stood near Caroline. Liz was already on her way to a gun when she heard a voice of her daughter behind.

"Mom, wait! Come back. He's with me."

Liz Forbes was startled. She came to the door again and asked: "What do you mean by 'he's with me', Caroline?" Liz hadn't understood that sentence of her daughter at all.

"Um...well...you know.." Caroline didn't know how to start, so she flashed Klaus with her puppy eyes, in hope that he would say something.

"Can we maybe discuss everything inside?" Said Klaus, understanding Caroline's hint.

Liz looked at her daughter once again. Caroline nodded to her, which was her way to show her mom that everything was okay.

After a few seconds of thinking, Sheriff Forbes let Caroline and Klaus came in.

* * *

"What is going on, Caroline?" Asked Liz; she still didn't understand what the Hybrid was doing with her daughter.

"The thing is... We're dating." Caroline said very fast. She didn't even recognize what had just come out of her mouth. After her words, Care saw two pairs of widened eyes that staring at her.

Caroline started to worry, her face became as red as tomato. She didn't know what to do the next, so she thought of a perfect way to escape.

"Oh, I'm so thirsty, wow. I need something to drink." She was telling as she slowly moved to the kitchen. "Is Anyone want anything?"

Klaus watched her walking in disbelief. Wait. No, he knew that everything would be exactly like this from the very beginning. Caroline was going to leave him alone with her mother, after her short but an amazingly good speech. He totally will get revenge on her right after they or he will be done here. As for now, Klaus stayed alone, one on one with Sheriff Forbes and had to deal with situation that his beautiful Caroline made.

* * *

Liz Forbes was learning on the table and looking at Klaus attentively.

"So, Klaus." She started. "Can you please explain to me what had just happened?"

For the first time in his long life, Klaus didn't know how to behave himself. He had never fallen in love (yes, he had a plenty of gorgeous women and random one night stands but he never treated any of these seriously) and furthermore he had never met with mothers of his beloveds. Klaus even was a bit worried...?

Still, there was nothing to do but start to talk, because you know, Caroline's mother was a Sheriff of the Police and she wasn't that woman who would do nothing when one of the most dangerous people stood in front of her.

"As Caroline said, her and I," Klaus made a little pause. "We're together."

Liz gave him a killer look. She couldn't believe this and definitely was not ready for this turn of events.

She always was normally concerned Caroline's boyfriends but this one... It was just too much for her. About What her daughter was thinking, when she started to date with this man? He was a murderer, for sure. She couldn't even imagine how many innocent people he had killed.

And of course Liz was not going to approve of this choice of Caroline's.

"You won't date my daughter."

And again, Klaus did expect this. "Liz—" He started, before Sheriff Forbes interrupted him.

"I am Mrs. Forbes to you."

"Mrs. Forbes," Alright, he will do it, he can do it. "I know that you won't believe me and I completely understand your position but I have deep feelings for your daughter. And whether how this conversation will end up, I will continue to date her."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I am here because she wanted to tell you about us. And I will do everything to make her happy." Klaus said, realizing that he had told the absolute truth. He really would do everything only to see her smile.

Liz didn't know how to react. From one hand, Klaus Mikaelson was a horrible person, a hybrid without any principles, but on the other hand, he, seemed to truly loved her daughter, and like he said earlier, was ready to do everything for her.

"I despise you with all of my heart and my daughter certainly deserves a better man to be with her than you. But if she's happy — I'm happy."

Klaus only nodded to her.

"But if you do hurt to her—" Liz had no time to continue because of Klaus' interruption.

"I will never hurt Caroline. Never." Said Klaus seriously.

Did it only seem to Klaus or Liz really just smiled to him? No one will know.

Suddenly, Caroline came from the kitchen with a glass of water, smiling. She overheard all the conversation between Klaus and her mother and understood one very important thing: Klaus is a man that she was looking for, nevertheless on his dark past. She had believed in him and never will regret it.

* * *

**a/n : So, it was the first drabble that i have written in my life. Thanks so much to _Abi aka Quills and Inkwells _for helping me.**

**Feedback?**


	2. I'm pregnant

_AU: Caroline is pregnant and she's trying to spill the news to Klaus, to daddy of her baby.(Human)_

_Rating:K_

* * *

Caroline had just learned about her pregnancy. Yeah, they definitely should have used condoms more often than once in month. After she and Klaus finally had confessed their feelings, they barely could stay even a hour without each other. (I have to say that their great reunion was like 5 months ago.)

And now, she'spregnant, and she has to tellKlaus. Or...maybe she can wait a couple of weeks, or months, or better yet, wait untilthis baby is born? What? You think Klaus will notice her big all-the-time-grown stomach? Yeah, probably he will. But if she'll tell him that it's a jelly belly? And in nine months she will just show him her. Yes, her, it surely will be a girl.

Maybe Caroline was pregnant only for a week, but she felt it. Call it a maternal intuition, if you want.

Klaus loved her just like Caroline loved him, so there is no problem in having a little baby. And he will be happy when he hears the news, right? Right. No doubt.

She will tell him...tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow. 2 pm.

As we all know, Caroline Forbes is an impossible control freak and of course she has a plan. She had thought of everything to the last detail: She and Klaus will go to the Salvatore's party and she will tell him about it there, after what she will smile and walk away, like nothing has just happened.

He's a man after all, and that's mean he should manage with everything himself.

Salvatore's house. 3pm

"Okay Caroline. It's time. Just tell him and go away. Simple." Thought Caroline.

Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder. It was Klaus, she knew that strong_**, **_but in the same time very gentle and warm_**, **_touch.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "You are behaving quite strangely today."

Was it so obvious or he just knew her too well?

"Yeah, I'm completely fine." She made a deep breath. This is the moment. "It's just...I mean, I need to tell you something."

"And what is it?" He raised his eyebrow in expectation.

"Um.." She looked at him and saw that look, that impossibly hot look with a little smirk that started to spread on his face. She always couldn't resist it and this moment wasn't an exception too. "I need a drink." She told and walked away from him.

Well, yes, she hadn't told him but still she did a part of her plan: she walked away.

Hour Later.

"Seriously, Caroline? What are you afraid of? Just go and tell him already!" Thought Caroline while she was drinking her 8th glass of water. Only one step more and everything is done.

She decidedly went to Klaus and asked him to talk. When they were alone, she started.

"Klaus." Caroline was never so confident in herself. "Yesterday, I learned one important thing that you must know too." She continued her speech. Annnd there appears that look again. Okay, she can handle it. She's a strong, mature, and pregnant woman.

"Sweetheart?" Caroline heard Klaus' voice. It seems, she analyzed the situation for too long. "You wanted to tell me something important, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, right." But the words just don't come out from her mouth.

"So...you can continue."

"I will be right back." And she walked away, again.

One more hour later.

Klaus can't understand what is going on with Caroline. Maybe he did something wrong or what was worse, she wanted to say that she doesn't have feelings for him anymore?

The best way to know is to force her to say it and that's what he was going to do now.

Klaus came over Caroline and not giving her a chance to tell him anything started to speak. "Sweetheart, I don't know what is that so important that you are trying to say to me all day but you should tell me right now because I'm worry for you.

Caroline looked at him nervously "Klaus, the thing is.. this is very serious and it spit both of us."

Klaus gasped, what does she mean?

"And I'm so nervous because I'm afraid that after I'll say it to you, you then will want to end up all things with me."

"Love, whatever it is, I will never have that wish, so say it."

Caroline took a deep breath and as fast as she could said. "I'm pregnant." Wow. It felt so good to finally free herself from it. It was so simple and...Klaus.

Klaus stood with his mouth open in disbelief. Caroline is pregnant with his child. It's his child, right?! Of course it his, who's else? And now he is father, well, yeah, technically he will become him after 9 months but who cares. Will he be a good father? And what to do with the name, because Caroline and him have quite different tastes in it? Will his baby look more similar as Caroline or himself? Well, if it a girl, than of course Caroline's face and body would suit her more-

"Um, Klaus?" He heard Caroline's voice. He came out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Are you mad?" She added.

Klaus took her hands. "Mad? Caroline, you just made me the happiest man in the world!" He said, too loudly as almost everyone turned their heads to their side.

"Really?" Asked him Caroline, she still can't believe in it.

He nodded to her and in the next moment, he grabbed Caroline on his hands and started to fly round with her. She was laughing so hard.

* * *

** A/N: So how was it? Like it, Hate it? Reviews please:)**

**Thanks to _Quills and Inkwells _for helping me.**

**Oh and you can send me drabble requests now (pm me or just write a review) and I will do them asap! **

**Until next time, guys:)**


End file.
